


In Silence

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Brand New Partners, Gen, Silence Is Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is not used to this type of quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 150 Fandom Theme self-challenge.

It is never silent on the Bebop.

Even when Spike is alone, he can hear the thrum of mechanics, the way the ships propellers grind, the whole tin can breathing one slow breath after another. There is a low hum of the ship's artificial gravity pulling him to the floor. His own footfalls echo oddly, his voice tinged with a metallic rattle, his pulse too loud in his ears. He can hear the rattle of pots and pans clear from the other side of the ship.

None of it is familiar.

Spike doesn't sleep much the first month. Catnaps, here and there, usually in the main room, because the couch is lumpy enough the extra lump the gun makes under the cushion is barely there.

If Jet notices, he's wise enough not to say it.


End file.
